Supernatural
by gamerright11
Summary: 16 year old Tempi Kurosaki thought he was a normal teenager, that is, until his little sister, ichigo, came home. What is the secret behind her? Who is this Namo person? May be rated T.
1. She's coming

**New story peoples!**

**By the way tempi has short black hair, spiky on the end, and bangs that stop over his eyes.**

* * *

It was a nice day in karakura town and a group of people were walking down different roads. The people in the group were rukia, renji, grimmjow, chad, orihime, uryu, tatsuki, and tempi. The all Just met at the intersection.

"Hello everybody" greeted orihime.

Everybody replied with a hello and started their way to school.

"Anything new happened this summer" renji asked.

"Not really" replied rukia.

"No" said chad.

"Nothing at all" said uryu.

"Nope, I only went to visit a friend that's all" said grimmjow.

"I did my usual" said tatsuki.

"How about you tempi?" asked orihime.

"Not much" Said tempi." all I know is that my sister is supposed too be coming home."

"Sister? I thought you only had two sisters" said rukia.

"Yeah I thought so two, but apparently I have three" replied tempi.

"What's her name" asked renji.

"Ichigo and don't even think about renji" tempi warned.

"Strawberry eh," said grimmjow.

"What's the story" asked uryu.

They reached the school courtyard just as the bell rung.

"I'll tell you later" said tempi.

Right then they all split up. Rukia, renji, and grimmjow going to one classroom and chad, uryu, tatsuki, orihime, and tempi going another.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

They were all sitting under a tree.

"So," said rukia.

"Alright right" said tempi." back before I was born my grandmother made an agreement with my mother."

"Agreement?" questioned orihime.

"Yeah my grandmother didn't think my dad could handle kids so she said 'when you child is born I will take them to live with me'" said tempi.

"She's right you know" said renji looking at tempi.

"Hey!" tempi yelled." what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" everybody but tempi said.

"Where does she live" asked uryu.

"She lives in china" replied tempi.

"Well get on with the story" said tatsuki.

"When I was born my grandmother said it was time" tempi said." my mother wasn't ready so she said maybe the next one."

"Ok" said grimmjow.

"When my sister was born she came back again but this time she said ' I know it's hard but it's for the best she will come back when she's older." explained tempi.

"So she took her" said rukia.

"Yep" replied tempi. "they never told me about her because they were upset."

"That's really sad" said orihime." when is she coming here?"

"Sometime this week" said tempi.

The bell rang and they all went to class.

* * *

After school they all split up at the intersection and went their usual rout home.

Renji and grimmjow lived two houses apart from each other so they walk home together.

"On their walk home they heard shouting in an ally-way.

"Hey boss she was already beat-up before we found her" someone said."Shouldn't we leave her alone."

"Hah, hah yeah but she's a pretty thing isn't she" someone else said.

"Hey! what's going on here" yelled renji as he walked into the mouth of the ally way.

"Somebody's here let's run!" one guy said.

"Not while im here" said grimmjow.

After thet beat the guys up renji and grimmjow walked over to see a girl laying on the ground. She was wearing along black sleeved shirt, black pants, and a sling over gray book bag.

"What do we do" asked renji.

"Let's bring her with us" said grimmjow as he bent down and picked her up.

They carried her to grimmjow's house, since his parents weren't home, bandaged her wounds, and set her down on a couch near a window. The sunlight shined on her hair making it turn a beautiful shade of orange.

She started to stir.

"Oh man she's waking up" whispered renji.

The girl turned over and looked at them with bicg brown eyes.

"Uh.. hi" said renji." i'm renji."

"Grimmjow, who are you" grimmjow asked.

"Oh.. umm" The girl said as she sat up.

"Alright" said grimmjow. " your at my house where's your's."

"My house ha ha" the girl said, rubbing her arm.

"You don't know where you live" asked renji, surprised."tell me your name and we'll call-"

"No!" yelled the girl.

"Why not? " asked grimmjow." are you in trouble or something."

"No" said the girl looking down nervously."My name... my name is."

"Yes?" said both renji and grimmjow.

"My names ichigo kurosaki" finished the girl.


	2. konpaku sanzai

"Ichigo..." started renji.

"Kurosaki" finished grimmjow.

"Yep" replied ichigo."do you know my family."

"Yeah we know your brother" said grimmjow.

"Really?" said ichigo."ugg... I didn't mean to get here so fast my job isn't done yet."

"Job?" questioned renji just as a loud screech was heard.

The windows broke with a crash.

"What's that" yelled renji as he covered his ears.

"I don't know!" grimmjow shouted back.

"You can hear that?" asked ichigo.

When she said that a purple monster jumped through the broken window. It was covered in some type of armor that was white and it was holding a sword.

"What is that thing?" asked grimmjow.

"No time to explain" replied ichigo. She held out her hand and concentrated. Black ghostly looking energy formed into her hand.{1}

The creature screeched again and more of them ones outside the window were bigger.

"Ahhhh" yelled ichigo. She charged and slashed the monsters, but one surprised her and she got hit.

"Owww" said ichigo. She was hit backwards into renji.

"Come on, let's go" yelled grimmjow.

They ran out into the street, passing people on the way.

"To that warehouse" said ichigo, as she picked up the pace and ran faster.

They ran into the warehouse and hid in there.

"Huu, Huu" breathed renji."what was that."

"Ichigo.." said grimmjow.

"Alright, alright i'll tell you" said ichigo sitting down."those monsters are konpaku sanzai{2}. They they go after people with the ability to summon katana kanki."

"Sword energy?" asked renji.{3}

"Some people call it seishou{4}" said ichigo."Because it represents the spirit and those who have that can see the konpaku sanzai."

"So..." said grimmjow.

"Well from what I know im guessing you probably have seishou" said ichigo.

"Huh" said renji." we do?"

"Apparently" said ichigo and then she sighed." since you could see the konpaku."

Boom!

There was a crash and a dozen konpaku burst in but his time they were much bigger.

"There here!" yelled grimmjow as he stood up.

"So, ichigo" said renji smiling. "how about we help you"

"What" said ichigo surprised."how?"

"You said we have seishou" said grimmjow."so we should be able to make a weapon, right."

"Well yeah" said ichigo slowly.

The konpaku charged.

"Then let's get 'em" said renji. He held out his hand and red energy formed in his hand.

Grimmjow did the same, but his energy was light blue. Their energy formed swords.

"Whoa" said ichigo as she formed her weapon.

"Ready" the two boys asked.

"Yeah let's... go!" yelled ichigo as they all charged.

* * *

**{1}-just a characteristic of this story and of corse it's 's based of of ichigo's banki sword but different.**

**{2}-konpaku means ghost and sanzai means being so put together their ghost beings.**

**{3}-katana kankai means sword energy.**

**{4}-seishou means spirit.**

**Based off of the real series grimmjow's energy is blue and renji's is red.**

**Read and review and also favorite my story too!**


End file.
